The Long Road
by Cappel
Summary: Yang is finally ready to set out on the road to Mistral. But when Miss Goodwitch comes by the house on Patch with a request for Yang to allow one of the former third year students to accompany her, she decides to hold off leaving to meet with him. Why does Goodwitch want him to go, and why does he need to meet with the remaining members of JNPR?
1. Chapter 1

Yang Xiao-Long was wiping down her motorcycle, Bumblebee, after it spent close to a year sitting unused in the garage. She was preparing it for her journey to join Ruby and what was left of team JNPR in Mistral, when there was a soft yet purposeful knock on the door to the garage. "What's up Dad?" She called without looking, more intent on how her new mechanical arm was doing with such intricate movements.

"I can assure you I am not your father Miss Xiao-Long" Came the crisp staccato voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

Yang instantly stood and hid the wrench she was using behind her back. "Professor Goodwitch…" she says as though she had done something wrong and was waiting for punishment. "Wait I live here, what are you doing way out here in Patch?"

"I came to speak with you, if you don't mind." Goodwitch says pushing her glasses up onto her face because they had slid down a millimeter.

"Sure?" Yang said beginning to wonder if the fumes from the garage have gotten to her, because why else would Glynda Goodwitch be in her garage talking to her?

Goodwitch nodded and turned around leaving the shed with Yang trailing behind out of habit. They reached the porch where her dad had left two glasses of lemonade. The dust user takes a seat in the furthest chair and sits with impeccable posture while Yang flops into the other. And sits with her legs over an armrest and her back against the other. Glynda raises an eyebrow at the younger woman who just smiles. "My colleagues inform me that you plan on leaving Vale to follow your sister and team JNPR?"

Yang waits for her to continue until Glynda raises an eyebrow indicating she actually would like an answer. "Yeah. They are heading to Haven Academy I figure with my bike I can get there in a few weeks."

Goodwitch was silent for a moment as if mulling over an idea before looking directly into Yang's eyes. "How would you like some company?"

Yang's jaw drops. "Wow… uh… thanks Professor I would be honored if you came with me, but don't you have to stay in Vale. My dad said that you're the one coordinating all the hunters since Ozpin…" she trails off wincing as she glances at the other woman, there were many rumors at Beacon about how close the Headmaster and his Deputy were.

"I am not asking for myself to accompany you Miss Xiao-Long but rather one of your former upperclassmen."

"Really? Who?"

In a strange show of uncertainty Goodwitch looks away and takes a drink from her glass. "Did you ever meet any of the third years? Specifically Vitus Waters?"

Yang stares at the professor in shock. Everyone in Beacon knew that name. First year missions are more like community service. Second year missions are outside of cities or towns with a hunter escort; when Yang's team went to Mountain Glenn it was technically a second year mission. Third year missions are the same missions that hunters would routinely consider a solo mission or a maybe with a partner. Professors would go on the same mission but only evaluate what the students did only stepping in during a life threatening situation. Vitus' team was joined by another and Professor Peach. The mission was far outside the cities and is the reason none of the first year students saw Peach before the Vital Festival. The mission went horribly wrong and only four of the eight student's returned to the school, Vitus being one of them.

Yang looks at the professor. "Why would he want to come with me?"

Glynda sighs and removes her glasses before rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "He doesn't know I'm asking."

Yang sets her glass down with a clatter. "Then why are you?"

Glynda looks to her student. "I have seen many of my students not return from missions Yang. I've seen them be mauled and crippled during initiation. I've seen them fall into vices and depression, and suicide. It's part of the job when you train children to shoulder the burden that comes with being a huntsman. Every year you pray that it won't happen, but every year it does."

Yang nods, she like every student saw the giant obelisk had stood that bore the names of the students that had died. "We knew the risks when we choose to attend."

"Yes… but there is a difference between knowing and understanding." Glynda says as she pulls out a handkerchief and dabs her eyes. "As I'm sure you are aware," she continues in her crisp tone the emotion hidden behind her glasses once again, "Mr. Waters' original team died on a mission save one. A new team was formed with the surviving members of their sister team… much like your team and team JNPR."

Yang nods. "The whole school was therefore the funeral and ceremony for the new team." She remembered it well. Attendance was mandatory for everyone, not just Beacon students either.

"What you may not know is that Vitus is the sole survivor of that team as of the fall of Beacon."

Yang looks incredulously at the professor. "What?" Yang asked her jaw dropping. Sure the fall of beacon had cost the lives of dozens of students and hundreds of civilians. But most of the dead had been first years from the schools. "I don't understand, everyone always said they VILN and HERO were the strongest teams from third year."

"They were Miss Xiao-Long. I dare say they were adept enough fighters to be considered Huntsmen."

"Then how?"

"They stayed behind to act as the rear guard as students fled the school. Miss Jones fell on the school grounds. They then retreated to protect the citizens of Vale as they fled into the secondary walls. Miss Green and Mr. Rojas perished as they fought there."

"Is he that strong?" Yang asked somewhat in awe.

Goodwitch shakes her head. "He was no more powerful than his team. His semblance is what kept him alive… I believe despite his wishes."

Yang nods. "Why do you want him to come with me?"

Goodwitch sighs and takes another drink. "I know you have struggled Miss Xiao Long. You struggled to find a reason to continue on, but you have. He needs to do the same."

Yang raises an eyebrow. "You think I can give him a reason?"

Glynda shakes her head. "No. Just like you did he can only find the reason himself. However moving forward will assist him with moving on"

Yang bites her lip. "Miss Goodwitch. I hate to say this; I mean really hate it. But he sounds more like a liability."

Goodwitch nods. "There may be some truth to that."

"Then why are you asking me?"

Glynda stands and walks to the railing on the patio. "Miss Xiao Long… Yang. There comes a point in every Huntress' life where she must make a decision. Does she keep hunting Grimm until her death? Does she hang up her weapons and start a family? Does she become a teacher? Does she try to find the balance between hunting and family and teaching? I chose to teach, and while I never started a family I care deeply for my students." She turns back around and looks Yang in the eyes. "I know I am very strict as a teacher. I do so to make sure my students are strong enough to survive. You're too young to make that decision yet Yang. It's not time for your career to end, nor is it Vitus'."

Yang looks back into the older woman's gaze for several minutes. "I'll meet him. See if he wants to come with me."

In the next moment Yang saw the impossible happen. Goodwitch smiled, "That's all I ask."

Yang was leaning against the bullhead as Goodwitch flew them both to the city of Vale. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a time she saw her new potential partner but was coming up short until she remembered a time in ports class. What should have been an easy thing to recall as it was the second time she paid attention.

Port had started the class of by showing a recording of the first day of class when Weiss had fought the Boarbatusk. Yang remembered feeling a sense of pride when she realized how far the heiress had come since initiation, not only as a hunter but as a person. Port had then called Weiss back down to the floor to fight yet another Boarbatusk.

Her growth was obvious, instead of having to dodge several times, getting caught in a tug-a-war with the Grimm over her weapon, and yelling at Ruby; this time Weiss merely used her glyphs to jump over the Grimm before using some fire dust to incinerate it before landing.

Once Weiss had returned to her seat Port had shown another video. This time of a young man. He was tall, with tanned skin and muscles from years of hard labor, instead of the more common muscles from weight training. His combat attire consisted of linen pants, a loose shirt, a bandana, and steel toed work boots.

The port on the video released a boarbatusk and it instantly charged the boy who dove gracelessly out of the way. A female voice could be heard laughing from the video. "What the hell was that?" The female taunted continuing to mock the boy as he struggled.

"I don't have my land legs yet you bitch!" the boy yelled back sending a glare to the unseen audience before having to dive out of the way again, earning more taunts from the girl.

After another minute of struggling the boy used his weapon. A two foot curved blade with a yard long hilt, to slice the boarbatusk's throat and bleed it out.

Port had stopped the video and once again stood before the class. "That was one of our third years when he, like Miss Shinee, provided the example. However, instead of showing you a video of his second performance I'm going to ask him to come and demonstrate his prowess now. Mr. Waters?" The sound of footsteps could be heard from the back row and the class had looked back to the man who was walking to the floor.

The boy from the video had changed radically since his first day of Beacon. He was presumably taller, standing at about 6'4" with the same musculature, but had put on a bit of weight, filling out into a healthier form. He was now dressed not in the guys' uniform but black dress pants and a black dress shirt. An ocean blue vest covered the shirt but was left unbuttoned, kept together by the silver chain of a pocket watch. Yang smirked and looked over him appreciatively as he walked over to the second cage and gave it a shake further riling up its occupant.

"Are you ready Vitus?" Port asked once the third year moved to the starting position. The student nodded and turned his back to the cage.

Port broke the lock with his ax and the Grimm came out of the cage already using its roll attack. A few of the first years gasped as the Grimm came closer to the student, only for the man to flip over the Grimm at the last second. As the Grimm passed under him Vitus reached down and grabbed the boar by its tusks, the momentum causing the Grimm to lift off the ground as Vitus landed. Once the grim reached the highest point of its arc Vitus flicked his wrists and a crack filled the classroom as he broke the Grimm's neck.

The bullhead shuddered as it landed pulling Yang from the memory as Goodwitch exited the cockpit, and went down the ramp expecting the younger woman to follow.

They walked through the doors of a hotel that had been turned into barracks for the Huntsmen that resided within. Someone had taken paint and written "The Tower" over the original sign. The lobby of what used to be a rather glamorous hotel was now filled with pallets of dust rounds, tables where huntsmen we're eating or playing cards and a large table covered with a massive map of Vale dominated the center.

"Wow," Yang said as she looked around the lobby, she saw Cardin in a makeshift forge hammering away at a small metal plate. "I would have thought CRDL would have left for one of the other academies."

"There is no CRDL anymore," Goodwitch said.

Yang stopped and looked at the woman in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Thresh and Mr. Lark died in The Fall. Mr. Bronzewing lost his right leg."

Yang gulped. "How's he doing?" She asked somewhat surprised by her own concern. She had hated CRDL, even after they had a change of heart after Jaune saved Cardin. The team stopped bullying others but they never tried to make things right; other than Cardin. However after losing her arm she would never wish the same upon an ally, despite her distaste of their personality.

"He is ready to get back into the thick of things. Miss Scarlatina has informed me he is starting to go stir-crazy."

"Velvet?" Yang asked incredulously.

"Mr. Winchester approached her for assistance." Glynda said looking over to the forge where Cardin is still hammering away. The faunus in question come from the elevators pushing Dove in a wheelchair. When they reach the forge she walks behind Cardin and taps his shoulder to get his attention, wincing every time he struck the metal. She looks over his work carefully as she stands very close to him causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. "Miss Scarlatina has a rather gifted talent for engineering, and Mr. Winchester's skill with swinging a hammer is not just applicable to the battlefield. Together they have been trying to craft a leg for Mr. Bronzewing."

"A lot has changed I guess," Yang said softly.

"It's been the better part of a year Miss Xiao-Long." Glynda said in her usual clipped tone before walking toward the elevators.

"I guess it has," Yang said as Velvet hugged Cardin excitedly before running off with the piece he had been working on.

Yang joined Goodwitch at the elevators and together they ascended to the thirty-second floor. The reached room 3210 and Goodwitch knocked.

"Come in Glynda," a voice called from within. Glynda opened the door and walked briskly inside as the man continued to speak. "Look I'm tired of having this argument, I'm not going to stop… if that's what happens it happens."

Yang comes around the wall deciding the kitchenette from the rest of the room to see Vitus. He is dressed in a black t-shirt and black and gold plaid sleep pants. He is sitting on his bed with his back to his guests looking at a stuffed animal. The toy is propped up against the pillows. It's one of the most popular stuffed toys, a moogle dressed in witch's clothes with a wand in its hand.

"Look just hold off till I see what they want." He said to the toy before turning. "What do you need Glynda," he asked with a smile.

Oh. Hell. No!

Yang's jaw drops. He's crazy. He went through a few traumatic experiences sure, but he's talking to stuffed animals! Is Goodwitch pulling a joke?

"This is the girl I was speaking to you about. The one I would like you to accompany." Goodwitch said.

Vitus looks around Goodwitch, "The one gaping like a fish?" He asks causing Yang to snap her mouth shut. "I remember you. You're the girl who broke that one kid's leg!"

Yang's eyes turn red. "He was one of the bad guys!" She yelled.

Vitus smirks. "I know, but don't forget most people won't. The broadcast never showed the people responsible." Yang narrowed her eyes at the older student. "Even if I don't go with you that is something you will have to deal with. Some of the people here in Vale still blame you in part for the Grimm invasion."

"How do you know that?" Yang asked.

"I listen." He said with a shrug.

Yang looked over to Goodwitch who pushed her glasses back onto her face, a small smirk of her own. "What help could you offer?" Yang asked as she looked back to him.

"More than you would ever expect." He said with a smirk. "The truth is I'm going to go with you anyway. I've got something for team JNPR."

"You're going to?" Goodwitch interrupted in a shocked tone.

"Yes Glynda." he said softly. Goodwitch nods and walks out of the room briskly. Leaving Vitus and Yang alone. Yang lifted her left arm and grabbed the junction between her robotic arm and the remaining flesh.

"What's with Goodwitch?" She asks to break the awkward atmosphere.

"You know her… Always busy." he says staring at the door before looking back to Yang. "So I didn't introduce myself." He says as he gets off the bed and extends his right hand. "Vitus Waters."

Yang looks down at his hand before raising her left only for him to grunt in disapproval. She blushes and raises her right and he grasps it and raises it to his lips. She blushes even darker at his actions, normally and boy doing that wouldn't have been an issue but he's the first person, outside of her father when they were sparring, to touch her new arm.

"Does… does that ever work on anyone?" She says, stuttering at first before getting to a more level tone.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Coco always said it was a winner."

"Coco? Coco Adel?" Yang asks. He nods "how do you know Coco?"

"We dated for a while," he said with a shrug.

"You dated Coco Adel?"

"How else would you explain my fashion consciousness?"

"I saw your combat attire from your first day. It didn't suit you." Yang said throwing out an admittedly weak pun to start.

"It's what I was used to wearing," he said completely oblivious.

"Well different strokes I guess. Made you look like a sailor."

"I am."

"Oh, I guess you can say you harbored a few feelings for Coco." she says and his eyes widen. "But she's a bit turbulent I guess." His mouth drops. "First she's high then she's low." His face show pure horror. "Probably a pretty fierce undertow."

"Please tell me you don't do this often." He begs.

"Just testing the Waters."

He flips down on the bed and screams into the pillow. The stuffed animal falls forward its arm hitting his shoulder. Vitus looks to the toy. "Did I introduce my Aunt Lulu?" He says pointing to the toy. Yang instantly stopped laughing. "Wave hello Lulu." He said. The stuffed animal of course didn't move.

Yang felt sweat run down the back of her neck. "Umm yeah I don't know if this is going to work." she said as she started to back up toward the door.

"Damn it Lulu, stop making me look crazy." Vitus says as he picks up the toy and throws it at the door behind Yang.

The blonde had enough and extended her gauntlets getting ready for a fight with another psycho, this time a literal one. Vitus' eyes widened and he dove backwards off the bed only for an explosion of fire be left in his wake. He stands up and glares between Yang's legs. "Are you out of your mind?" He yells.

Yang looks down and jumps backwards, falling on her ass, when she sees the stuffed animal standing under her. The supposed toy gestures violently toward Vitus as though it were yelling at him. "It's what you get for trying to get her to think I'm crazy! You'll never have great nieces and nephews that way." He tells the toy which stops gesturing only to adopt a thinking pose.

"What the hell!" Yang shouts her eyes turning red and her hair setting ablaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang looks down at the stuffed animal as it turns to look at her in return. It stared at her for a few seconds before waving at her. The confused blond was unsure whether to wave back or blast it with a dust round.

"Yang this is my Aunt Lulu. Lulu this is Yang Xiao Long." Vitus says with a chuckle. He walks over and picks the moogle up and places it- her?- on his shoulder, before offering his hand to help Yang up off the floor.

Yang stares at the little witch before glaring at the boy. "Alright explain, do you have some kind of puppeteer semblance?"

Vitus shakes his head. "No, my semblance is called Oversoul, it's an inherited semblance that only one person in my family can have, once the previous owner dies it passes to the next child born."

Yang stares at him for a few seconds, it's not unheard of for a semblance to be genetic, Weiss' glyphs were after all, why couldn't one like his exist? "How does it work."

He winces. "The easiest way to explain it is that I collect souls." He says as he scratches his temple. "It sounds bad but it's the only way to say it. If someone dies near me their soul comes to me. I then can use them to amplify my strength, speed, and senses; or restore my Aura."

Yang stares at the pajama clad huntsmen in horror. "So you absorb people's souls and steal their energy. You're basically killing them again?" She says, her voice more combative than she intended.

"No, when I use the soul it's like a water wheel, the soul is the river that turns the wheel then it goes to wherever souls go no worse for the wear." He says hurriedly.

"How do you know?" Yang asks.

"A few generations ago, several family members of the current bearer died and after she used them, they told her as they disappeared."

"And they believed them." Yang asked skeptically.

Vitus looked down. "We have to," he whispered. The moogle on his shoulder began to pat his head and Yang swore it's marble eyes were glaring at her.

"What about… your Aunt?" Yang asked feeling awkward referring to the toy as a person.

"My Aunt's body is in the hospital in a coma. She was a huntress and one of her missions went South and she went into a coma. Due to my semblance I could communicate with her and when the doctors declared her brain dead, she told me to try to put her soul in her weapon 'Onion Witch," he says pointing to the stuffed animal. "She said better to try and die, then just wait for her body to give out." He shrugged. "It worked so now she sticks with me since she can't get too far from me without returning to her body."

"So she's still alive." Yang asked.

He nods "Technically I don't know, depends on your definition. Her body is alive without her soul which is in an inanimate object."

Yang sits down on the bed and holds her head in her hands. This guy's semblance is bizarre. "You made more sense when I thought you were bat-shit insane."

Vitus shrugs and nods. "I know. If it helps you're taking it better than most people do."

Yang scoffed. "Really? I find it hard to believe anyone would have trouble accepting that someone's semblance is basically necromancy!"

The man glares at Yang. "I'm not a necromancer," he growls.

Yang shifts away from him a bit at the venom in his voice "Okay," she says before getting up and moving to the door. "Get packed and meet me in the lobby in an hour. We'll be traveling light, I have my motorcycle so backpack only and before you try to get all macho I'm driving you're riding." He rolls his eyes but nods as Yang exits the room to find Miss Goodwitch looking over the railing at the lobby below. Yang walks up and leans against the rail.

"Do you agree?" Goodwitch asked softly.

Yang says. "Yeah, he can come." she concedes before turning to the headmistress. "He controls souls?"

"Not exactly," Goodwitch says. "But I will admit there is not much of a discernable difference. But he does treat the souls with respect." Yang shot her a sceptical look. "He never once used his semblance on school grounds. He only used it on missions where it mattered. With his aura restoration ability he could have been invincible. Even in the Vytal Tournament two years ago he didn't use it even though he was a point away from disqualification when he and his partner won the doubles round."

"And his 'Aunt?'*

"After his first spar in my combat class he was banned from having her in the ring with him."

"You believe him?"

"He does have an Aunt in a coma that is completely auraless that had been a huntress of some skill."

Yang nods choosing to accept Goodwitch's word, after all what would she gain from lying? "But souls?" Yang asked unable to let it go.

To Yang's shock Goodwitch smiled. "Did he inform you of his original team name?"

"VILN."

"I was somewhat proud of that name. The entire team had semblance fit for a comic book villain."

Yang looked at the strict woman in shock. "You read comics?"

"No," the older woman said. "I am, however, not ignorant to their contents. I am a teacher of teenagers Miss Xiao Long, I hear more about such hobbies than I care for."

"What could they do?"

"Blood manipulation, create spheres of absolute darkness, and his partner emitted a pheromone that created an illusion for any who smelled it."

Yang shivered at the thought of each of those semblances. With the possible exception of the darkness each one sounded freaky to fight, at least Vitus' wasn't so obviously weird. If the semblance is an extension of the soul what we're his teammates like? Yang was pulled out of her thoughts by the man in question coming out of his room, and stopping when he saw the two blonds. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, white T-shirt with a black vest a knee-length wool trench coat was slung over his left shoulder while a backpack was in his left hand. Lulu was riding his right shoulder.

"Ready?" Yang asked with a smile hoping he didn't know that they were just talking about him.

He shrugs. "I have one errand to run, but it would be better if you came along instead of me having to come back."

"Alright then, let's head out," Yang said slamming her fists together.

"Actually Miss Xiao-Long, I would like to speak to Mr. Waters alone for a moment if you wouldn't mind." Goodwitch said, the tone more demand then the words used.

Yang nods and walks to the elevators and does her best to not look like she was spying on them… as she was spying on them.

Vitus was speaking, if his gesturing arms and moving head were any indication, and Goodwitch didn't like what he was saying, since her frown was a bit deeper than usual. Goodwitch speaks, her stance combative before Vitus says something else and she nods though it seems to take effort. Vitus nods back and turns and starts walking toward Yang, a deep frown marring his face. Yang hit the button for the elevator and it opened just as he arrived and they both entered.

"What was that about?" Yang asked softly as the doors shut.

"She was just telling me to be careful," Vitus says after a moment.

"It seemed like more than that." Yang prods.

He shrugs. "My teams were closer to her than the other teachers. We went on several missions with her and got to know her pretty well. She helped us when half of us died and she's been trying to help me since the fall."

Yang nods even though she can't see the stern Miss Goodwitch offering support in that way.

The doors open to the lobby and the pair began to walk toward the entrance when a voice rang out causing all the heads in the lobby to turn. "Waters!"

Yang turned and saw Coco Adel jumping from the second floor to land in front of Vitus who let out a groan. "Yes Coco?"

"Looks like someone's got a hot date." Coco says with a teasing smirk. "Well I have to say I approve, glad you aren't falling too far away from perfection." The fashionista runs her hands over her body earning an eyeroll from her former paramour.

"I'd say it's a step up," Yang says crossing her arms in a way that lifts her breasts.

"Ladies please," Vitus whines as he looks down with a sigh.

"Oh really Xiao Long? He's got a pretty big appetite, think you can handle it?" Coco taunts.

"Lets not do this now," Vitus groans.

"Of course, Every night goes for Xaio Long he can last and is guaranteed to end with a Yang." Yang says ignoring her traveling companions comments.

"And the puns are back, great."

Coco smiles. "Fair enough so where are you two lovebirds off to?"

"Mistral," Yang answers.

Coco's smile disappears. "What's in Mistral?"

Yang tilts her head in confusion, "My sister and team JNPR."

Coco glares at Vitus, "And why is Vitus going with you?"

"You know why," The man in question says just before a slap rings out and Coco storms away in a hug. Vitus brings a hand to his now red cheek and sighs. Yang's eyes glow red and she starts to storm after Coco when Vitus grabs her robotic arm. "Don't," He says softly.

"But she just-"

"I know what she did but I'm asking you to not worry about it." Vitus says calmly.

"Is that usual for her?" Yang demands

"First time and believe me she already regrets it." Vitus looks over to where Coco went and loud crashes can be heard.

"What's her deal?" Yang asks her eyes fading back to her normal lilac.

"She's been overprotective since the fall, she's probably not happy I'm going out into the wilds and risking my life when, according to her, I'm not ready yet." Vitus says letting go of her arm now that she's calmer.

"She sounds like a mother instead of an ex." Yang says.

"An apt description," He says with a laugh. He stops laughing as Coco walks back up and stands in front of him.

Coco takes off her sunglasses and looks directly into his eyes. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that."

Vitus nods, "You were already forgiven. Tell Vel and the guys goodbye for me?"

Coco closes her eyes and nods before she stands on her toes and kisses Vitus, her hand gripping his hair tightly. Yang's eyes widened as she looked away as quick as she could. "Something to remember me by." Coco says before she lets go of him and stabs Yang with her finger. "And you make sure he comes back."

"Coco," Vitus growls in warning causing Yang to look at him in confusion.

"Promise me Yang," Coco demands, her brown eyes hard.

"I'll do my best," Yang says, after all nothing is certain anymore.

Coco scoffs. "See that you do." She turns back around and stabs Vitus in the chest. "And you, don't think I won't tell the others that you tried to slip out without saying goodbye. You're going to have one pissed of Bun after you." Vitus looks away from Coco and walks out the door. "I mean it Yang, you bring him back alive. Even if you have to drag him by his hair kicking and screaming." Yang nods and follows after Vitus.

When she catches up she finds him looking at the sign for the building. "You ready?" Yang asks. Her new companion looks around the street for another moment before nodding. "What's the errand you need to run?"

Vitus just smiles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later the pair are racing through the northern gate of Vale. Yang on her beloved Bumblebee and Vitus on his brand new motorcycle, that he named 'pyrefly' after her prodding. His errand had been to pick up the bike that he had bought from his scroll while he was getting ready. Unlike her's it was designed for a hunter instead of converted, so it was a bit bulkier to make up for the reinforcements so that it could withstand crashes, and grimm. It had a pitch black paintjob, but the parts had a finish that caused them to change colors depending on the angle.

"You said you had a faster way?" Yang asked through the headset that he had bought for her.

"Yeah, There's a decent sized port on the other side of the continent. We'll catch a boat there instead of in Vale and it will cut over two weeks of time." He said as he stood on the back and pulled the bike so that it was on one wheel.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Testing the balance." He leaned further back so that the wheel came out from under him and his feet hit the ground. With a grunt he pulled the bike over himself and jumped back on the vehicle making a perfect arch over him. "And the weight."

"Not trying to show off to a pretty girl?" Yang teased.

"Nope, just wanting to see what all I can use it for combat wise."

"Well at least your moves are fluid,"

"Please stop."

"You don't like pun-edy?"

"Not when I'm drowning in it."

Yang stays silent.

"Damn it." Vitus says with a sigh as Yang starts to cackle.

"So what do you have to do with JNPR?" Yang asks deciding to give the man a small reprieve from her brilliant brand of comedy.

He goes silent for a moment. "There's something that I need to let them know… and then a choice I need to give them." He said softly.

"What choice is that?" Yang asked only to be met with silence. As the silence stretched on Yang thought about everything that had gone on today after Goodwitch came to her house. "Is it what pissed Coco off?" She asks only to be met by more silence. "Or why Goodwitch was upset?" She heard a growl through her headset before he revved his engine and took off putting some distance between them as they flew across the road.

Yang sighed as she heard the beep that meant he had muted his headset he could still hear her but the message was clear. Yang reached up and muted her own headset deciding that she had tried to pry into her new partner for the day.

She mind went blank at the thought. Did she just think of him as her partner? Did she really just replace Blake so easily?

 _It's not like she cared enough to stay._

Yang growled and grabbed the handle bars tighter as she copied Vitus' and accelerated angrily. Why shouldn't she replace Blake? After everything they had been through together, she ran when Yang needed her most. Without even a goodbye.

Yang's eyes started to mist before she blinked away the building tears. How would Blake do that to her? She had told her about Raven, about her search and she still just left.

She is pulled from her thoughts when a rapid beeping breaks through her anger. She reaches up and hits the mute button.

"What!" She snaps into the mic.

"What do you mean what? Look ahead." Vitus says pointing in front of them. Up ahead is a small way station built about a half day's journey on foot. A pack of beowolves we're circling it trying to find the best way in.

"Think there's people inside?" Yang asked wondering if the Grimm were just checking out an empty structure.

"Maybe, but I want to see how you do in a fight," he says.

Yang scoffs. "I'm more than capable, it's you doubt."

She sees his shoulders tense before he looks over his shoulder at her. "Excuse you?"

"Come on old man show me what you got."

"Listen here whippersnapper. I got more skill in this brand new bike than you have ever shown." He says, a teasing tone laid on extra thick.

"Prove it then." Yang says.

Vitus' smiles and speeds ahead faster letting out a whoop that has the beowolves turning their attention to him. He flies toward the leader that rears back it's paws ready to attack. Yang watches as Vitus' pulls the break on the front tire and kicks the back end so that the rear of the bike hits the Grimm in the snout sending it flying. "How's that?"

Yang smiles as she pulls up next to him and parks the bike as she gets off and deploys Ember Celica. "That'll do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So author's note. I had this idea at the end of volume 4 and I finally decided to start writing it. It's going to be Yang centric. As for Vitus don't worry. Once he does what he's traveling with Yang to do he'll take a step back in importance.


End file.
